gtalibertycityfandomcom-20200214-history
Pedestrian Dialogues in GTA San Andreas
AmmuNation Clerk Big Smoke *Damn, fool! *Ah, look out. *Watch where you're goin', moron! *Excuse me. Carl Johnson Well Stacked Company Clerk Cluckin' Bell Clerk Burger Shot Clerk Female Clothing Shop Clerk Male Clothing Shop Clerk Los Santos Boxing Trainer *Yo, you wanna see some new moves? *Man you're an embarassment! Get yourself some muscles first! *Fine man, but the streets are mean dude! *Alright, but I'll know you'll be back! *Wanna go on a round with me? *You charge at him and batter your opponent! *(to the boxers) That's right, keep breathing! *Don't give the opponent the time to recover. San Fierro Kung Fu Master *So, you wish to become a warrior! *You are weak like flat weed! Get yourself some strength! *Observe with the eyes young student and you will learn! *The warrior's path shall bring you back! *Would you like to spar with your master? Las Venturas Streetfighting Teacher *You want to see some new moves? *Come back if you change your mind, man! *Alright man, pay attention! *Want to have another round with me? Indian pedestrian *(farts) My ass is stinking! *Shit cock bastard head! *Smell my fingers! *You fucking shitface! *Aeyyy! *I kill you! *Dumb bastard! *You shit! *I'll get you! *Take this, you dick! *Pussyface! *You want some of this? *I studied martial arts in Kathmandu! *Want some pussy! Croupier *Place your bets! *Place your bets, ladies and gentlemen! *An offer of credit has been made, Sir. *The house is prepared to offer you credit, Sir. *The house regonizes _ credit rating. *Sorry, Sir, you don't have enough funds. *No more bets, please! *No more bets, ladies and gentlemen, please. *No more bets, people. *You win! *You win, Sir, well done. *Congratulations, Sir. *Thank you, Sir, have a nice day. *Thank you for playing, Sir. *Jackpot! *Another win for Sir! *Blackjack! *Blackjack! House Exclusive! Police Police Boat Countryside Police Police Helicopter Motorcycle Police Los Santos Police San Fierro Police *Watch where you going! *Sorry, my fault, entirely! *Did you hurt yourself? *Yeah, let’s connect! *Did your mother drop you as a child? *Hey, watch it! *Hey, I just polished these shoes! *When you see this badge, step the hell aside! *Let’s see what you got, boy! *Take it like a man! *Bruise yourself for pain! *After I kick your ass, I’m gonna fuck it! *Careful, pal, I know how to use this stick! *Move it or loose it! *I’m gonna take you down! *First I gonna beat you up, than I’m gonna beat you off! *Do you wanna bump up? Huh? *Come on! Show me what you’re hiding down there! *Man to man, like nature intended! *Prepared for a beating! *You wanna bump up, huh? *I’m gonna ''violate your ass! *Come on, pal, one fist or two? *How can I help you? Please stop! *I’m actually a social worker in a uniform! *Let me help you, I’m a social worker! *I can help you crying out with my help! *Did your daddy kiss you? *Fighting is never the answer! *I just wanna know why you’re so unhappy! *Wait, bro! *Come on, we can get on the bottom with this! *Why you wanna hit me? *Stop, we can hold hands and talk about it! *The police are your friends! *I’m licensed by the state! *Hold it, I’m also a social worker! *Slow down! *Stop, you’re just troubled! *Didn’t your mommy love you? *Come, let’s open a constructive dialogue! *I can feel your pain! *You have a death wish, punk? *Slow down! *I can make this look like a suicide, you know? *You’re giving me no choice, I have to kick your ass! *You can’t escape! *You ain’t losing me, asshole! *I’m dragging your ass to jail! *I’m right behind ya, buddy! *I’m going to terminate this chase at any cost. *My wife puts up a better fight! *Slow down, damn it! I just ate! *I smell the fear of a criminal! *I’m on your ass, daisy! *Come on, let’s talk about this! *This badge does not break for no one! *You can’t escape! *You see me coming, don’t ya? *I’m on the edge, asshole! *I’m gonna slap you good! *Get your bitch and switch! *Drop your pants, honey! *Let’s wrestle to submission! *Wrestle me, honey! *Let’s hope we don’t have to hurt him! *Don’t move a muscle! *What are you doing? *You’re going downtown! *My ex-wife drives better than that! *What the hell are you doing? *You better pay a price for that! *Son-of-a-bitch! *Hey! *Tell me about your childhood. *You're going down. Las Venturas Police S.W.A.T San Fierro Triads * Fuckhead! * Muttonchops! * So Sorry. * Hey! * Don't get too close to big money. * Get away from me. Driving * Do we have to torture you? * Did your brain just stop working? * You got brain freeze or something? * Out the way, mutton-head! * Off the road, idiot! Fighting * Damn mutton-fool * Your children are going to miss you! * We're gonna cut you up! * We're gonna slice you up! * We're gonna slice your face off! * You goin' down, fuckhead. Criticizing CJ's apparel *Have you got the red eye disease? Shooting * Keep his damn head down! * Gimme a clip on this motherfucker! * Hope you liked your face! Da Nang Boys * How's it goin'? * Watch it! (bumping into someone) * I need a hit of your shit. * Hello, fine lady! (to female pedestrians) * You like my noodle? (to female pedestrians) * Hello, sexy honey! (to female pedestrians) * Hello, like shopping? (to female pedestrians) * Oh yeah, baby! (to female pedestrians) * Gimme some more of that! (to female pedestrians) * Hey, dude. * Oh, shit now I hungry! (after smoking a joint) * You always drink good shit. * Hey, brother! * American girl talk too much. * I gonna go Canada. * Tastes good, remind me of prison. * This your wallet? (bumping into someone) * You want me to shoot you? (when stuck in traffic) * I studied astrology in prison. Telling CJ to leave their turf * What is this shit, who are you? * Someone drop you off here, girlfriend? * You wanna be a gangsta? * You got to be from L.S. * L.S bastards smell like you! Commenting on CJ's apparel * Nice pants, man. * Those are ugly shoes! * Where you get your super shoes? * Why you wear so funny shoes? * I shit on your car! * My dad had a cool shirt like that. * I want a car like that someday! * You need new clothes! * You look like homeless. Fighting * No more playing! * Who taught you how to fight? * I gonna kill you! * Oh, I love fighting! * You dead now! * You wanna fight prison style? * You end up in my dinner, chicken! * Run while you can! * Cover me! Samoan pedestrian *Get out of the way! *Move that piece of shit! *Komo. (Asshole) *Shit! I'll kill you! *Ufa. (Fuck you) *You better move! *Shit! Come on, watch it! *Polo (Balls). Kae (Shit). Komo (Asshole). *Easy! *Stay back asshole! *What the... *You better not do that again. *Man, you crazy? *Watch out! *A last guy challenged me as a quadrapalegic. *Last time I arm wrestle someone, I ripped his arm off. *This fresh record from Verona Beach was still hoes! *Ain't no cops holding me down. *Cops are such pussies. *Momos (Shits) with guns. Anyone wants to take me out here, I can fight anybody anytime. *Man, where did you get your fit. The thrift store? *Man, you're asking for trouble with that outfit. *I wouldn't walk around looking like that man. *You better look out for the fashion popos. *Another working pillow for the hood. *Man you need to hit the gym. *Man you have to lay off the fast food. *Man don't you give a shit about yourself? *Shower's over this way komo (asshole). *Hey komo (asshole) take a shower. *Hey man take a shower, man you stink. *Hey don't walk away from me pukio (asshole), I'm talking to you. *What, you didn't answer? You didn't hear me? *Man you got some style, that's pussy mega style there. *Stylin' bro. *Looking good bro. *Hey homie, looking good. *Hey homie, you've been hitting the weights? *Hey man, you've been hitting iron? *Sweet colombus, that is fresh. Some dope ass clothe. *Where did you get that clothe? Is that Renegade you're wearin'? *Shit! No! Damn! My bike! *You better run now! *Polo lou Kama (Your father's balls), I'm gonna kick your ass for this! *Man, you're dead. *How are you going to pay for my car?! *Now you going to have to pay for my car! *Kae! (Shit!) Komo! (Asshole!) Ufa! (Fuck you!) You're dead! *Look out! *Damn! Oh shit! *Man, hook me up with a bag. Make it two bags, I'm under a lot of stress. *Holy moly, you're dead, komo (asshole!)! *You ain't got a chance! *Die! *You trying to check me on, pukio (asshole?)? *Game over, pukio! (asshole!) *Man, this is your funeral, pukio! (asshole!) *You like hospitals? You must like hospitals! Purple 31 pedestrian Countryside redneck *Wow son, you're a big boy. *Careful piggy! *Grandpa got caught in the pig pen, I love a squealer. *Why are you driving like that? *Ya hit my car! What did you do that for?! *Oh yeah! You're real funny kid! *Go screw your own pigs! You ain't having her! *Get away from my home! *Howdy, partner! *Hello she-male! *Have you ever shot a dog? *Inbreeding ain't so bad. *Did piggy make it? *This guy's insane! This must be judgement day! *Dude, can I get out of here? *Move it, numbnuts! *Move! *Move your ass! *Come on move! *Open ''your eyes, ''boy! *Mama and papa are close cousins. *Those little curly tails freak me out. *Some peope say swine is fat. *I love that car, is that real? *Don't shoot! I don't wanna die! *Keep yer dirty hands off me! *ARGH, off! Get off me! *You can't just carjack me! *You ain't robbin' me piggy! *Oh yeah?! *Have you liked pink pigs? *Have you shot a dog? *I have a fat hog. *What's money? Is that a gun? It's useless. *Woah, hey! *Watch it! *You're mine, piggy! *I cannot wait a minute! *My mama showed me how to fight! *I'm gonna make you real sorry! *You're gonna regret the day you came here! Mexican sex pedestrian *I had porn for breakfast. *Shit on a shingle! *MOVE THAT PIECE OF SHIT! *Do you like Japanese school girls? *Do you like Bangkok? *Take a shower ese. *Holy macaroni! *Big gun pencil dick sabes! *Molest you later! *What comes with the aftertaste of poosy? *The ladies like to rub the tatas on your tats moreno. *You think you have the bolas for me borardo. *Goddamn piss swimmer! *You smell like my ass man! *You drive like a muher! *I buy a round for all the boys! *Bende hamas! *MOVE IT! Le's go! *Cabrone! *Que paso loco. *Pussies are like porridge. *You smell like pasulo! *Carre I hate this weather. *You better not walk away from me, puto! *Nice ''ink! *Ah! The boobies are out today! *Pendejo (Berk), that was my car! *Chale! *Paboso! *Shit! My finger! AHH!! *I need some smoke, I need to get whacked! *Have you got some whack-whack! *Game over, pendejo! (berk!) *Get off me pendejo! (berk!) *What you doing man?! *HEY! My porno's in there!! *You better hope I don't find you!! *Hey! Nobody takes away my porn!! *Hey! I want my money! That's for the big show! *Chale! No way! *Forget it man! *Hey there, chula! *Shit, I was gonna get some pussy! *Pussy's great for Ammu-Nation! *I love the cock. I love the Zebra bar. *Paboso cabbie! *Keep going man. I want that cabucha! *Carifa! *You got big bolas! Keep the change! *You like young girls too?! *You think you got the huevos (balls) for me? *You ready, joto? (faggot?) *You want some of me, maricon? (faggot?) *Mariposa! (Faggot!) *Aqui estoy (I'm here), shit muncher! *You gonna die now, pendejo! (punk!) *Time's up, amorcita! (faggot!) *You're going down, joto! (faggot!) *I'm gonna fill you up! "Mr Trenchcoat" *They are watching us! *They know. *You know they know. *Get away from me! *He's one of them! *You're not gonna probe me again! *You green blooded monster! Kifflom backpacker Refined pedestrian *You smell like shit sir. *Who cut the cheese? *You smell like Copenhagen. *My old tailor is in a box at home. *Whoopsie daisy! *Might I sniff you again, sir? *Excuse me! *Excuse me, sir! *Your vehicle seems to be in the way! *You are creating an incident! *You are not moving when you should be! *Please forgive me! *No broken bones! *Quality tailoring makes the man! *Trust funds for everyone! *This weather is dissapointing. *I love to travel! France is so lovely! *Tattoos are for heathens. *You smell exquisite. *You remind me of spring! *Tattoos remind me of my service day. *What do you think you're doing?! *I'm on my way to the symphony! *Maniac! *Menace! *You're sick! You're dangerous! *I need something to keep me polite. *Your devotion to fitness is admirable. *I would like to get stoned. *Oh my! Please be more gentle! *Take more money for petrol! *I'll call the constable! *This property isn't yours! *You want a donation? *You fool! *Greetings sir, how do you do sir? *Do you enjoy the programme "law"? *I find Ammu-Nation supplies me well. *You are a gentleman and a scholar. *Perhaps in another colour, this supports my purposes. *Chauffeur! Taxi! *Let's hit the road! *With haste, young man! *Now hurry, and off the way we go! *The stickiest of the icky please. *My motorised penny farthing! *Oh dear. *Poor swine! *Your finest narcotics please. *That's the way the cookie crumbles! *If you excuse me: I must ask for my vehicle back! *Yes! Truly unfortunate! *Absolutely not! *How do you madam? *Enjoy yourself sir! *Sprunk taste like dirt. *Oh my word, no. *Public transportation is rubbish! *You sir are a menace! *I regret stepping into this contrivance! *My blind wolfhound drives better than you! *Oh my goodness! *Did you notice that person?! *You've killed the poor person! *My solicitor has been informed! I shall alert the authorities! *Violence is a last resort. *You have forced me into action! *Regrettable, but necessary. *Reason, obviously won't work here. *There's only one way to solve this. *I am prepared to fillet you! *You have forfeited the rules of fair play. *I can scrap! Dread gangster *What's your price one-timer? I'm a high roller! *My lawyers are gonna have you on desk work! *Step aside baby-nuts! *I've got a bad, bad temper! *I don't know about the hood! *Vatos can't fix that bucket! *This fool's got a hearing problem! *My bike! That is yo ass! *You getting that bike fixed, mort! *You bucket-drivin' busta! *You gotta see it to believe it! *You gonna cuff me? An innocent man?! *Shit man! Are ya tryin' to kill me?! *You're not a popo, are you? *It's on now, busta! *I'm surgical with these fists! *I'm gonna make you suck my gun! *You just declared a war busta! Hope you made a will! *That's my car punk! *I can't be faded homie! *Don't make this a 1A7! *Your luck has just run out! *Hell yeah, it's the bomb! *No way! I don't think so homie! *Hey baby! *Hey bitch! *Alright bitch, keep that ass warm! *Ventura 5-0 is stressin' me! *Hey! Bring this shit right there! *Get this thing rolling man! Step on it! *You're making enemies with this thing man! Black drug dealer *I gotta call my lawyer! *Got some sticky-icky-icky homie! *So this is the best shit man! Government issue! *Yo man! Why you stressin' me! *Man! Damn! My ProLaps! *Man! You should've smoked me CJ! *Hey man, it's my block CJ! *Man, you half dead CJ! *Hey man, you tryin' to check me punk?! *Now what's up bitch! *CJ I'm gone! I'm gone! *Man, fool, I don't know no you! *Hey man, see you later dawg. See ya later. *Man, I ain't the one homie! *I'm supposed to be dead dawg?! *I should turn my life around? *Sherm! Sherm! Get 'em sherm! *I ain't GOTS to do a damn thing! *What da hell?! DJ pedestrian Caucasian drug dealer *Excuse moi, asshole! *I'm gonna cut you a new smile! *This is shit man, and you know it! *I'm gonna mess your ghetto ass up! *This stuff is the shit! *ASSHOLE!! *Come on man! Take the cash man! Let me go! *Gotta cut this shit with washing powder. *I hope I'm not watching my house. *Hey you got the wrong guy! *Man you're deluded! *Do you know who my dad is? I'm connected, ASSHOLE! *Whatever sport! *OK, I read you loud and clear. *Take it to someone who cares. *Go screw a raccoon. *This shit's weapon great! *Watch this stuff, its rocket fuel man! *You want sliced?! *You think you're something huh?! *Oh you wanna do the "nasty dance" huh! *I can't believe this shit!! *I want my lawyer! Ex-convict thug Old bathroom pedestrian/Hotdog vendor *World of Cog has the best toilet paper! *AH! MY LAWN! MY HEART! MY EYES! *Hurry it up! I wanna take a leak!! *Not now! I wanna take a dump! *GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE! *GET THAT PIECE OF GARBAGE OUTTA HERE! *MOVE! You're between me and the john! *All I want to do today is sit on the john. *Your girl's got no nose! *You gotta wipe your ass too, youngster! *SHIT ON A STICK!! *Show some respect dummy! *Get off the road, I wanna take a piss! *Uuuugh... my heart! *Johnson respect, dummy! *This street is too small! *What?! Yo shit don't stink. *Crack my head, crack yo head! *You be careful now. *What in damnation is going on?! *Ain't cha got self control?! *I soiled myself because of you! *That car will be your coffin!!! *I took a good dump this morning! *You ain't gettin' away dummy! *I can't even masturbate anymore! *Hey! I'm an old man! *Underwear is overated man! *You thieving dummy! *You goddamn dummy! *Man, I need some tits to squeeze. *Is your aftershave made from feces?! *Your cologne is very sophisticated! *MOVE THAT BUCKET! *The urinals in this joint smell good! *Get that piece of garbage outta here! *OW! What the... (twice) *I've been to every public bathroom in the city. *Your tattoos are giving me the runs! *Man this weather SUCKS! *Careful dummy! *Cool it meathead! *This is bullshit!! *SHIT!!! *LOOK OUT!! WATCH OUT!! *AHHHHH!!! Not my time! *I need something extra special! *Feet don't fail me now! *Look out! I've got a heart condition! *Shiiiiit! *GET BACK HERE YA THIEVING DUMMY!! *You can't take a coffin from a old man!! *You gotta be faster than that boy!! *This is supposed to be a nice city! *How's it hangin' bro? *My ass still hurts in that Indian food. *I love Cluckin' Bell on Tuesdays. *Burger Shot has some quality meat. *Damn no respect kids!! *Let me outta here already!! *Have you been to Rusty Brown's? *You've reached the end of days! *Get ready for an ass whoopin'! *I'll eat you and spit you out! *I'll show you how it's done! *No tomorrow for you! *I eat dummies for breakfast! *You ain't even gonna have an ass to kick! *I'm still young enough to whoop ya! *Your time here is up! Liberty City tourist Biker *You think I'm bad at knitting?! *Careful asshole! *Here I come! Ready or not! *Is that coff designer ink? *City tattoo artists are gettin' good! *I'm coming after you jerkoff! *Nobody touches my bike! *Oil cans make good flower pots. *What're you doing out here? *Eat my leather! *Hope you like the taste of black leather! *Violence isn't the answer man. *YOU GODDAMN PIECE OF SHIT!! *That was a price for my old lady! *Forget it, no way man. *Hello, little lady. *Howdy partner! *Adios amigo! *You like the tits on those Ventruas waitresses? *Burger Shot was made from roadkill. "Old Cletus" vagrant *What do you mean I can't use the bathroom? I gotta take my personal business somewhere. *Hey, you need a bodyguard player. I can protect anyone around here. *Something died in my underpants. *I once had a dream, but it died in San Andreas. *Two words for your gun: "Screw" and "you"! *When I find that chihuahua, I'm gonna kill it! *Have you ever been to that Glory Hole Theme Park? *I was world heavyweight champion in 68. * Don't mess with the Big Dogg! * I'll kill you! *I had crabs the size of a baseball. *The liverwurst was green, but I ate it anyway. *Now you got the cooties, jackass! *You ever suck the fudge of a Rusty Brown's ring doughnut? *I shouldn't have eaten that taco... *Tag! You're it! *I hate this place. *Woof! Woof! *Excuse moi asshole! *Has anyone seen my lizard? *I can't masturbate anymore. *When will I find true love... *Jumping Jehosophat! I'm not ready to die! *Are you, go ahead shoot me! *OK, OK, don't shoot me. *You mugging me? Do I look like your daddy to you? *Hello there missy! *Good day, sweetheart! *Have you sniffed that icky-icky? *Burger Shot burgers are tasty, even in the dumpster! *My stomach is rumbling. Los Santos taxi driver *Why did I take this route?! *Green means "go"! *You're on with this car crash bullshit! *I got a nephew with LSPD. *Gun rhymes with run! You see? That's why I don't stop you little thugs! *I'm so sick of these Los Santos gang wars and it's so easy they turned it so bad. *Watch the road! *I just bought this taxi!! *I just collected a lot of sprunk cans for this car! *I'm pressing charges! *I'm gonna put my shoe up your poop shoot! *No liquor thanks, I'm on duty. *Sprunk on the rocks. *Gotta go! Gotta go! I don't feel too bulletproof! And then they go bangin' again! *Oh no! This is where I get off! Boy, this is not the wild west! *I feel shame for your mother! *HELP!! LSPD!! You demon bastard! My cab! *You revived me? Those gangbangers do this?! What the hell is going on here? *Get ready for an ass whoopin'! *You think this is a parade! *You blew your chance for friendship. *Bangers and jackers! The future of Los Santos! *I don't bang son, relax. *Mouth to mouth? Hey, don't look at me. *You got a glass jaw, baby gangsta! *Papa don't take no jive! *Come here, I wanna tell ya somethin'! *Gettin' served by an old man! *Turn the other cheek, boy! *The bones are brittle but the jab is stiff! *Knockin' you out and crackin' a Sprunk! BMX rider *I'm gonna crack your brain bucket! *Too much rocket fuel bro. *What a dick! Bikini woman *Get your fat body off the beach. *You smell like shit. *I'm special, asshole! *Wow, you smell hot! *My thong, asshole! *Go pick somebody fat instead! *Look at that guy! *Hey you, you looking good! *Nooooo! My hair!! *You can't shoot me!! I'm American!! *Hey fatty! *Hey porky! *Hey lardy! *I'm fighting the war on fat. *Get the hell out of my shadow. *Good luck losing the weight. *Stop staring at me!! *I'm not broken, am I? *Stop it you asshole! *Go hit a fat person! *Screw you dick! *I thank God for not making me fat. *Stop molesting me! *You are disgustingly fat!! Grove Street Families Ballas *I'll shoot everybody in this bitch! *Hey you better be watching yourself fool! *Catch his ass Ballas! *There he is! There he is!! *His tyres! Shoot his tyres!! *Can't anybody ride like us? *Hey dude don't bang, he perpetrate! *Hey man cover my back! *Don't make me get out of this car! *Man, I break no rule! *Aw shit! *Watch it fool! *Don't roll to my hood! You know nobody rolls in my hood! *Everybody duck down! *Hey the season is over now! *Hey the game is over now busta! *Hey baby! Hey baby! *Hey man, don't look at me like that! *Hey man, we victorious! *What hood you ridin' for playa? *Oh you just gonna do it like that huh? *Hey get your hands off me! *Hey man, back off me fool! *I was straight down fool! *I'm a catch you fool! *Hey car-jack mart! Hit the bitch! *Hey, let's frush these busters! *Why you gotta do that? *Say man, gimme all your moonlight now! *Get down man I see you. You can run but you can't hide! *Blast 'em Grove Street punks! *Man, fuck that bitch warren! *Hey it's on now! *Hey good looking man! *Hey taxi! Slow up fool! *Hey taxi! I need some love! *Hey man this is a B-ride, you got a ticket? *Say man, what hood you're from? *You need to take that back on the other side now! *We is law abiding citizens! *I'm big when I'm sitting on my wallet. *Grove Street Families suck ass! *Grove Street mamas suck my dick! *Grove wear snitch jacket! *Suck my dick Grove bitch! Mexican drug dealer Orange 12 pedestrian Quantum Man pedestrian African-American hippie *Fight the power brother! *Let's be peaceful brother! *They don't want us expanding our minds. *Relax! I'm only pulling out my wallet! *Brother I have no beef with you. *You see a black man trying to drive? *I believe I have a right to self-defence. *I know who you are pig! *I'm gonna beat the Uncle Tom outta you! *You gonna do drive by Uncle Tom? *Always a sellout pulling a trigger! *I'm late for Dr.Ackbar's knowledge. *Stop harassing me 5-0! *Get a good life snitch! *I like message reps! *Jack Howardson making pigs look cool! *Don't eat to die brother! EAT TO LIVE! *Clean the lies from your lives! *The revolution needs brothers like you! *Capitalism breeds accidents! *Capitalism breeds car crashes! *Legalise it and we'll advertise it! *My people love it. *This hurts me more than it hurts you brother! * You need to be corrected brother! *Please brother! Stop the violence! *Unhand me you sellout! *Thieving Uncle Tom! *Brainwashed bastard! *Of course but I won't discuss it openly! *Kiss my ass snitch! *Traitor! *Beware the beast sister! *Beware the beast brother! *Crack dealers destroy our community! *The New World Order has enslaved our people! *My fine African garments! *Your driving lacks street knowledge! *Stay in the driving seat brother! *Now we're both victims of capitalism! *Those garments are attrocious brother. *Look at that strong black brother, now that's an fine African warrior! *Brothers in the drivers seats intimidate you?! *You're acting kinda strange. *Violence breeds more violence fool! *You're too old for the man! *Rejecting messager, but consisting the message. *No more crime please uncle brother! *I only deal with revolutionaries. *Heard much about the New World Order? *Capitalism breeds violent deaths! *You know anything about the crack conspiracy? *Too strong and too black to die! *Look at that! They're hatin' me! *The revolution is coming, I'm wearing my best African garments. *The ancestors sent me back! *San Fierro is waking up to the truth! *TAXI! *You're not a government agent are you? *Jacking cars is what they want you to do! Bone County redneck *How come they don't allow donkeys in this bar? *Adam and Eve was brother and sister. *I'm telling you, horse is the new pork. *I'm telling ya man cousins is legal, this is crazy! *Move you dumb retard! *So the donkey walks into a bar... *Hey! I ain't got all day! *You stinking piece of shit! MOVE! *Next time I punch your face. *You inbred or something, you can't see me? *What do you mean change my socks? *What a rustbucket! *What a piece of shit car! *I'm gonna get myself a monster truck! *HEY! You look out! *Hey! This is my pa's car! *You damn Yankee! *When d'you learn to drive?! *Come on, punch me! *He's got a gun!! *Who the hell do you think you are?! *HEY! Get off! *Hey get back here! Where do you think you're going?! *You've been messing with the wrong guy! *I was gonna introduce you to my sister. *Heck no. No. *Hey I ain't got all day buddy! *Pardon me! *Hey come on man! Look out! *What do you think of this here chrome shotgun? *Ma and pa were past cousins. *Donkey's afraid of a big fat man. *Whoa man, you sure is fat. *Oh you rude bastard. *NOT MY BIKE! *Oh geez! That was my favourite bike! *Hey! I just stole this car! *You're dead donkin' me buddy! *Oh come on asshole! *Out of my way! *Come on! Gimme your best shot! *Come on, I'm gonna break your nose! *HELP! I'm being shot at! *Beat it tough guy! I ain't afraid of ya! *Bastard jacked me! *Oh, ma's gonna be so mad! *Hey that varmint son'bitch stole my car! Oh how am I going to get home? *Oh pa's gonna whup me for this one! *This here car's mine! So out you go boy! *Watch your step on the way out! Hee hee! *Hey I was just bein' friendly! *You got something against donkeys? *Hey leave me alone! *Well hello there miss! *Hello donkey lips! *Have you ever lived in a trailer park? *Sprunk an' scotch is my favourite drink. *Cover your eyes donkey! *This store is fancy! *Oh I want me some of these! *Oh, I think I'm gonna puke... *Are you insane?! *Step on it buddy, I'm in a mood. *That was fast. Here's some change. *My cousins are gonna get you for this! *See ya later donkey hater! *I'm the victim in this here situation! *Now get the hell out! *I was tryin' to be nice! *Hey we was just talkin'! *These bar stools sure are squishy. *Hey let's get a move on! *I'm gonna get angry! *Pardon me. *Hey mister! *See ya later pretty lady! *Have you ever raised donkeys. *Dude, Burger Shot is disgusting. *Lordy Lordy! *I wonder if they got this in yellow? *Would you ring me for this? *Hey there! *Hey that was cool! *Sonny Jim, I'm in a rush! *Good job, here's the change. *Please mister, let me go! *I'll never see my donkey again! *You city folk are so rude. *Yeah it's the Devil, oh it's disgusting, I can't bear it. *I got no time for you man. *See you later. *Have you ever tried licking a Rusty Brown? *Incest is a beautiful thing! *I just love the countryside. *I think you just killed that person! *Howdy! *I just can't bear the city. *You seen my life! You've seen my donkey too? *There is no way I'm payin' for that! *Hey it's about time! *Somebody help me! Hey, this guy's touchin' me! *I'll let you touch me if you let me go! James Earl Cash impersonator Mohawk punk *He got nothing on me! *Hey this is bullshit! Where are the charges? *Man, get out of the way! *OUT OF THE WAY! *Something's gonna be very wrong with you! *Everyone knows me at the casinos! *You call that a car? *Yo, yo, yo, yo! *That tattoo is FIERCE!! *OPEN YOUR EYES MAN!! *Man, I got this detailed! *Damn idiot! *Nooooooooo!! *What are you retarded?! *Can we just talk this out! *WA-HA-HO!!! *AAAAAAAAAAGH!!!! *I was done dealin' with diapers, I'm gonna kick your ass! *Oh what do you think you're doing?! *Oh this is not cool man! *You got no witnesses? *You wanna see a trick pal? *What are you, some kind of joker? *Hey watch your shoes man! *Man I just invented this trick! *You wanna bet on that? *What's the matter with you? *Unlike you I got somewhere to be! *Man some people...! *Come on man, let's beat the phones! *Ho ho, I'm feelin' lucky today! *Man, that is a rolling disaster! *Nice car pal! *Now that car is cool! *BLIND OR SOMETHING?!! *Hey LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY BIKE!! *Oh you're blind as a bat! *Oh what did you do?! *OOOHH!!! *You call that driving?! *AAAHHH!!! *You better not screw me man, I need some of that stuff. *Man, I hope you like knuckle sandwiches! *Oh watch where you point that! *Oh this is not working out! *I won't have any insurance!!! *MAN I JUST STOLE THAT CAR BACK!!! *GIMME THAT!! *I need this more than you do! *Awesome! *N.O.! *Go fly a kite! *Forget you! *Have you played craps? *Yo, the police are hassling me all the time! *I don't believe this! *Look at the tag on that! *Hey TAXI!!! *HEY WATCH OUT MAN!!! OH GOD!!!! *HEY THIS AIN'T DRIVING MAN!! THIS IS HUNTING!! *Have you driven a Hustler? *I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!! *I'm gonna crush your skull man! *You ever gamble! *Man, I'm banned from three casinos! *Man looks better on the windows! *UH!! I'M GONNA DIE MAN!!! *Playin' cards are gonna make me a millionairre! English actress English actor Native American Alien (DNMOLC1) *We must take care of Mother Earth. *You're a genius civilization. *Is this mating? *I come in peace. *You are poised for extinction. *I believe this is how you fight. *I will lead with my right. *I do not wish to engage in violence. *You do not understand. *Premative, but effective. *I will not spill your red fluids. Construction worker * Out of the way, man! * Hurry up, I gotta get to the site! * Come on, I got work to do! * Move it, asshole! * Buy American, you piece of shit! * I don't got all day here! * Move it or lose it, moron! * This ain't a parking lot, asshole! * I'm gonna be late for my bowling league! * What's your problem, pal? * Got some sort of disorder, buddy? * Tourettes, huh? * Watch where you're walking, moron! * You want me to shoot you with my nailgun? * Yeah, just try that again. * Do you want a black eye? * Easy! * Hey! * Watch it! * You in a rush? * You pushin' me, buddy? * What's your problem, buddy? * My bowling team's in first place. * Foreman takes all the credit. * Got this new table saw. * Bowling is such an intellectual game. * Fell off the scaffolding last week. * I wouldn't even wear that on the site! * You look like shit! * What the hell are you wearing? * Who paid you to wear those clothes? * Woah, fatty! * You're gonna give yourself a heart attack! * My god, you sure are fat! * You are a fat bastard! * Dude! Take a shower! * Try some deodorant, buddy! * And I thought I smelled bad! * My god, you stink! * Very flashy! * You sure know how to dress! * I like those clothes! * You must be in construction too, huh! * Gee, I wouldn't mess with you! * You a trainer or something? * Nice cologne, bro! * Bet you get a lot of ladies with that cologne! * Maybe I should try that cologne! * I wish I smelled that good! * You been to that new 24/7? * You tried using a belt cinder? * You ever do it yourself? * Have you checked out that new Willard dealership? * Have you ever tried bowling? * I oughta kick your ass! * Bring it on, buddy! * Yeah, this's gonna be fun! * I'm gonna mess you up! * I needed a release all day! * Come on, asshole! * Let's see what you got, douchebag! * Go ahead, make me hurt! Category:Dialogues